In the Woods
by Wolf-of-the-North
Summary: Bella rejected Jake. Seth comes to comfort Jake. Sam soon follows. As it turns out Sam imprinted on Seth. Seth imprinted on Jake. And Jake now imprinted on Sam. Threesome. M X M... X M. ONE-SHOT UP FOR ADOPTION


**Disclaimer: Don't own squat.**

**Jake's PoV**

I growled lowly. I couldn't believe it. Bella had rejected me again. How could she go back to the leeches? I punched a tree and a decent sized hole went into the trunk I was so mad.

"Jake," said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Seth. Why him? He was sweet and innocent. Why did they send him they knew I was furious.

"Leave, Seth," I growled.

"Nope, I think you need me," said Seth. He walked up to me his head only coming up to my collar bone. I growled. I turned away and started to stalk away. I heard Seth growl behind me and the next thing I know I was tackled from behind. I fell onto the forest floor, I rolled over, but Seth pinned me. He was straddling my hips and it was starting to affect me.

Seth leaned down and started to suck on a nipple. I gasped and arched up, moaning. Seth released the abused nipple and said, "Mine."

"Seth, get off," I growled. "No, you want me. I can feel it," he said grinding his ass into my very hard erection. Well, if I wasn't going to get out of this then…. Well you know the saying; if you can't beat him join him. I smirked and flipped it so I was on top. "Yes," he hissed as I captured his lips and pressed my tongue against his teeth. He quickly opened his mouth and let my tongue in. I started humping him though are stupid clothing was in the way.

"Need help?" chuckled a low, husky voice. Seth hissed, "YES!" again and I looked up. Sam was standing there in all his naked glory, his impressive 13 inch erection standing proudly. I gulped. It was huge. Mine was only about 10 inches and by the looks of it Seth's was about 7 inches.

"Fuck off," I said somewhat unwilling.

"Really," said Sam. "Well you're about to fuck my imprint."

"Oh," I said sadly as I tried to untangle myself from Seth's iron grip.

"Jake, you're my imprint," growled Seth.

"What?" I said.

"I imprinted on Seth and Seth imprinted on you. It's called a three way imprint. You haven't imprinted on me because you haven't come of age yet. Speaking of which should happen pretty soon," Sam said. He was right. Today was my birthday. I was turning 17, by which wolf standards means of age so you can imprint. I was born at 12:39 p.m. and by the sun it seemed about that time. I suddenly shuddered. I gasped as a sensation hit me. It felt like I was finally free. It felt nice. I looked Sam in the eye and as he said, I imprinted on him. I desperately wanted to go over and please my dominant, but Seth wouldn't see it.

"Why did Seth imprint on me then?" I said, again trying to untangle Seth so I could go over to Sam.

"Fluke," mumbled Seth before he leaned up and captured my lips. I growled into the kiss and pressed Seth against the ground. I was crossed between the two. I wanted to fuck Seth and wanted to have Sam fuck me. Hrm…. Threesome…

I ripped of my shorts and then promptly shredded Seth's. He wasn't going to need those for a **long** time. Besides, after I was through with him he wouldn't be able to walk. I ground my straining erection against Seth's bare hole. Seth arched and practically screamed in ecstasy. I felt warm arms encircle my waist. I shuddered as Sam placed several kisses on the back of my neck. I felt his leaking cock pressing against my hole. I groaned and bucked against him. I then promptly shoved my cock into Seth's waiting heat.

He yelled in a mix of pain and pleasure. I was suddenly flipped over so that I was laying on the ground and Seth was on top of me moving up and down on my cock. Sam started kissing Seth passionately. I groaned in abandonment not getting any attention from my imprint. Sam released Seth's lips chuckling as he shoved his dick into me.

I screamed in pain. It hurt like hell, but Sam just kept fucking me. Seth was still riding up and down my cock. The mix of pain and pleasure over whelmed me and started begging, "Faster, faster."

Sam and Seth started moving at frantic paces and suddenly I couldn't move. I was mush under Seth's heat and Sam's cock. I screamed as my orgasm hit me like an atomic bomb. I saw white for several minutes as the pleasure overwhelmed me. I think I heard Seth scream and he got off me. That just left Sam still pounding away at my ass. I climaxed again and my still white vision seemed to flash as Sam's cock retracted and it filled me to the point of over flowing. I gasped and started panting.

"That was," said Seth.

"Absolutely," I panted.

"Fantastic," growled Sam. When my vision returned to normal I saw Seth hanging limply on Sam's back. Sam then picked me up bridal style. I couldn't remember my name so how was I suspected to walk?

"Let's go to my place. We could use a shower," Sam said suggestively. I felt my dick starting to grow hard again and by Sam's poking me in the back I could tell that this would be fun.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ok so how did I do for my first three some?**

**Anyway, If you anyone wants to adopt it and continue it they can. Just let me now first through comment or message. **


End file.
